


Distant Memories

by hyacinthclove



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthclove/pseuds/hyacinthclove
Summary: Lune gets exposed and executed. Kym has to take care of Sophia.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Farewell

Kym looks at the flames burning in the fireplace. They reminded her of Lauren’s golden eyes.

_Lauren._

The pain resurfaced again, the same pain she had felt when she had to watch her die. She let out a small sob. _They didn’t have to die_ , she thought. She wished she could see their smiling faces one last time…

Finally, she gathered herself. _This is stupid. It’s been three years, I need to move on._

But inside, she knew she would never be able to forget.

Right at this time, Sophia walked out of the bedroom. “Auntie…”

Kym got startled, but she turned around. “Sophia.” She smiled. “What are you doing awake? Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping, little one?  
“I know...but...I can’t. I can’t stop thinking about mom and dad…”

Kym wanted to say something comforting to her like she always does, but she couldn’t find the words. She has run out of things to tell her at times of sorrow, because she is suffering from this herself. She glanced to the piano standing by the wall, and a memory of Will playing the Lullaby took over her mind. She missed him so much. She wished she could see his kind smile once again. He was always there to comfort her, but now, she was all alone.

She remembered the night she lost William. Every detail. “Don’t worry, it’s okay,” he said, as he squeezed her hand. Kym passed out in his arms as they were looking at the stars together, waiting for help to come.

She hoped that they could help William. But they didn’t. When they arrived, he was dead with her in his arms, laying on the pavement.  
The doctors told her she was lucky, but in her heart she wished she had gone with him. Lauren and Kieran were executed in front of her and Sophia a few days later. Lune had been found, and there was nothing they could do to stop the execution. The memory will never leave her mind.

“Auntie please, no.” cried Sophia.

Kym looked up, her eyes reddened from the tears. She was crying on the floor holding a gun at her head.

She dropped the gun on the floor and stood up. She hadn’t realized what she was doing.

“I miss them too…” Said the little girl.

Kym reached to hug Sophia. Her eyes started filling up with tears again. She fell on the floor, sobbing. “I’m sorry.” She said. “I’m so sorry. You didn’t deserve this.”

“It’s okay.” She said. “I know you miss him. But please, stay with me. You’re the only one I have in this world.”

Kym had no choice but to agree. She wanted to be with him, but Sophia needed her more. She would stay strong for her.


	2. Last Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kym remembering how she lost Will and her in the hospital after the explosion.

William was playing the piano and Kym sang a song as Sophia watched them with a soft smile. Lauren and Kieran sat in the corner watching.

Kieran got up and extended his hand. “Would you like to join me for a dance, darling?”

Lauren laughed and took his offer. They danced slowly to the piano and Kym’s singing. They spun around gracefully as the music played. For the first time in years, Lauren felt happy and at peace. 

William finished off the final notes of the graceful symphony. 

The group chatted off and Will played a few more songs, until Lauren and Kieran had to take Sophia home. 

It was late at night, but William’s mind was clouded with thoughts of his mother, and everything else he should have forgotten by now. He got up and sat at the piano in the living room. He started playing a song quietly, so he wouldn’t awaken Kym. 

She quietly stepped out of the room. “Is it the nightmares again?” She asked with a comforting smile on her face. William nodded lightly.

She continued into the living room and sat down next to him. He started playing again, and Kym sang.

“It’s okay, William. You’ll be alright. I know it’s hard to forget but… I’m right here with you.” She said. “Now, please get some sleep.”  
He gave her a slight smile, and they walked into the room. 

When they were on their way home from work the next day, Kym and Will wandered off into the city, laughing and talking. 

And that’s when it happened. 

That was the night that she lost William.

The bomb blasted the two off their feet and they tried to find each other.

“William… I’m scared. I don’t want to lose you.”

“It’s alright, Kym. We’ll be alright. Help is on the way.”

He took her head in his hands and pecked her on the forehead. Kym passed out because of the smoke, hoping that help would come, that it will be alright, just as Will had said. 

William saw her pass out, and held her tighter. “You’ll be alright”, he whispered. He could barely stay awake. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for the last time.

When Kym woke up at the hospital, she was looking for Will. She didn't know what had happened.   
Lauren and Kieran were sitting on a bench near her bed. 

"Oh, you're awake." Lauren said, looking at Kym. She sighed and looked down at the floor. Kym thought she saw tears welling in her eyes. “Lauren . . . Where’s Will?” She asked softly. “Kym… William is… he’s gone.” Lauren choked in a sob, and Kym looked at her in shock. “No… No no no no no! Lauren… you’re joking, right?” When Lauren didn’t answer, Kym buried her head in her hands. “You’re joking… right?” Kieran looked at Kym, a sorry expression on his face. “No Kym… She’s not. William is gone.”   
“It can’t be!” Kym cried, with tears rushing down her face. 

Lauren reached for Kym to comfort her, but she pushed her away. 

Lauren let out a sigh. “Let’s go”, she told Kieran. “She wants to be alone.”

Kym watched the door close behind them, and walked to the window. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about how it was her fault he died. I could have saved him. I should have stayed with him. It’s all my fault. 

She stood up on the windowsill, her legs shaking. If he’s dead, she has no purpose to live. 

The wind blew her hair as she contemplated this decision. 

Will wouldn’t have wanted this, said a voice in her head. He would have wanted you to try and move on. 

Tears gathered up in her eyes, and she got down from the windowsill. She fell on her knees. “It should have been me”, she said. “It should have been me. You didn’t deserve this.” 

But the reality was, she couldn’t get him back. It hurt her so much. She didn’t want to live in a world without Will, but she had to stay strong.


	3. I'm So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Kieran get exposed and executed.

Will was humming a song to Kym, who was sitting next to him. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. 

Her eyes burst open, and she was breathing heavily. “A dream”, she said. “A dream…” She fought back tears that were threatening to escape. 

She got up and dressed herself. As she was about to exit the door, her eye caught a newspaper with the word “Lune” written on it in big letters. She picked it up and started reading. 

Her eyes grew wider, filling with horror. “No. This can’t be true-” She burst out of the door. She ran as fast as she could, tears welling in her eyes. 

She saw a crowd gathering. This can’t be good. Kym pushed people aside to see what the crowd was looking at. “No-”, she whispered. She was horrified at what she saw. It was Lauren and Kieran, about to get hanged. Lune had been found, just like the newspaper had said. Lauren’s eyes met hers. A pained expression flashed across her face. “I’m sorry.” said Lauren. Sophia was in the crowd, handled by a guard. Her eyes were red from tears. She had to watch her parents die in front of her. Kym looked back at Lune, tied up and about to get executed. “Take care of her”, said Kieran. Kym let a tear drop from her eyes. She nodded. Someone from the crowd ran up to them, and kicked the stools from underneath them. Kym reached for them, but a guard stopped her. She screamed and tried to let go, watching her best friend dying. And then she stopped moving. She let go. The light left Lauren’s eyes. She was gone. 

Kym hummed the song as she tapped on the keys lightly. The piano is the only thing she had left of Will. During the three years, she taught herself to play. She wanted to keep the memories intact. She imagined him sitting next to her, guiding her through it. She ended the song gracefully. She buried her head in her hands. “I’m so sorry”, she whispered. She let a tear fall freely. She just needed to hang on for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this so it's kind of bad. I had fun writing this even though it was kind of sad. I hope you guys liked it, I look forward to writing more :D  
> (Inspired by the fan theories channel on the PH discord)


End file.
